


Unexpected Recipient

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Prompted: I (belle) got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you (gold) instead by mistake. From the "We're Bat at Dating" prompt post going around Tumblr.</p><p>In which Belle accidentally sends sexy pics to Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’d fucked up.

She’d fucked up really bad.

Not only had Belle French woken up in her friend Ruby’s room with a churning stomach and a pounding headache, but she had a new message on her cell phone. One that made her blood immediately run cold.

“You sure those were for me, Dearie?”

Why did she even have Gold’s number in the first place?!

Ruby didn’t say anything to her about the unthinkable mistake, only sent her off to her job at the library with her hangover cure and a bag with breakfast. However, the moment she was in the library she groaned. It was rent day. And he’d be here. And just…

WHY DID SHE HAVE GOLD’S NUMBER IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

“Good afternoon Miss French.” Mr. Gold said simply as he strode through the doors of the library.

Every witty remark she’d thought up that day evaporated, and all she could do was shove the wad of cash at him.

“There’s rent.” She said simply. “It’s all there. You can go.”

The bastard only chuckled as he leisurely took the cash from her and thumbed through it. “Indeed it is. But we have another matter to discuss.”

Belle almost groaned. “I’d rather not.”

“I don’t plan to blackmail you, Miss French.” He said, as if that thought had actually crossed her mind. “But I will let you know I don’t plan to dispose of them.”

Belle’s eyes widened and her head jerked from her pile of books to him. She couldn’t place his expression. Some place between smug and desperately vulnerable.

“And why not?”

“Would you, if you were me?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t exactly had those things sent to me out of the blue.”

“Pity.” He said, and when she raised her eyebrow seemed to correct himself “I hadn’t either until now.”

“Yes well…They weren’t exactly meant for you.”

“Well they were sent to me. And I’m not a man that enjoys sharing.”

No, she supposed he wasn’t. They stood in silence for a moment. He seemed to expect something from her. Perhaps a slap. Maybe a kick to his bad leg. Probably both.

“Dinner.” Belle decided.

“Pardon?” Gold choked, obviously not expecting this.

“You owe me dinner, a nice one, for all this.” He considered this. Didn’t say no. Her tone softened “Tonight?”

“Fair enough.” Gold said simply, giving her a nod, and for a moment he looked like a normal man who was looking forward to having dinner with his crush. But then again, maybe he was. “Until tonight, Miss French.”

“Until tonight.” She agreed, and as he limped out he left Belle there feeling a tad drained and wondering where any of that had even came from.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: Do you think we could have Gold's POV of the sexy pics fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yes this is getting continued along with my fic "Sexual Therapy" which seemed to get people wanting more, so don’t worry dearies~ However I would like everyone to know that I have NO IDEA where I’m going with these so any prompts at all would be greatly appreciated!

She fucked up.

That was really the only explanation he could come up with for the pictures that were currently in his text message inbox.

Why did he have her number again? At the moment, he didn’t care.

They weren’t the crude nudes he’d seen on far too many websites, which was a relief because he always felt Belle French was far too classy for that kind of thing. No these reminded him more of a playboy magazine even though it was obvious from her red face and dilated pupils that she was drunk. Still, it added a level of intimacy to it all that Gold just wasn’t ready to accept wasn’t for him. Not that he and the florist’s daughter had ever shared a relationship out of casual chats at the library over rent and books he took home. He certainly wouldn’t call that intimate by any means.

But oh how sexy she looked against her pillows, childish Beauty and the Beast poster on the wall be damned. There were three, two taken by her but then one taken by someone else who Gold hoped wasn’t another man, and he nearly stained his pants when he saw her nude body draped in a suit jacket far too big for her as she layed across the bed, ready for someone to paint her as if they were painting another woman, probably French. Very appropriate.

Gold didn’t know what to do at first. They had obviously been meant for someone else. And, really, that was too bad. Because they were his now. He wasn’t good at sharing. Not at all.

"Are you sure these are for me, dearie?" He texted back.

No reply came, though he wasn’t sure why that had disappointed him. It wasn’t as if they were going to see each other anytime soon.

Except tomorrow was rent day, and they were.

Oh she had fucked up really bad hadn’t she?

Gold tied his best not to collect rent faster than he normally would. He was both excited to see her at the library and scared out of his wits. Would she pretend like nothing happened? No they were both adults, and this needed to be discussed either way. Especially since the pictures were currently saved to his phone.

"Good afternoon Miss French." Gold said as he strode through the doors of the library.

Belle’s usually bright blue eyes became darker and she practically shoved a wad of cash at him.

"There’s rent. It’s all there. You can go."

He knew the moment he chuckled that it was the wrong thing to do, but he was feeling far too confident all of a sudden as he took the money and thumbed through it, pretending to count rather than imagine her petite frame draped over his bed. In one of his jackets.

"Indeed it is." He managed before clearing his throat. "But we have another matter to discuss."

Belle almost groaned. “I’d rather not.”

"I don’t plan to blackmail you, Miss French." He assured, knowing that the town wouldn’t put it past him. "But I will let you know I don’t plan to dispose of them."

Suddenly her eyes were wide and her head jerked back to him from her pile of books. Something akin to fear twisted his gut. She deserved to know he had them. Planned to hoard them like the miser he was. He enjoyed looking at pretty things. And damn of Belle wasn’t the prettiest thing he’d seen in years. Still, he felt vulnerable under her gaze until she finally spoke.

"And why not?"

"Would you, if you were me?"

"I don’t know. I haven’t exactly had those things sent to me out of the blue."

"Pity." He said without thinking, because he knew she deserved all the sexy pictures of every man she found even slightly attractive that she wanted. "I hadn’t either until now."

"Yes well…They weren’t exactly meant for you."

Those words cut him, and she hoped she didn’t catch his wince. “Well they were sent to me. And I’m not a man that enjoys sharing.”

Silence fell then as his words hung. He’d just assured her that he’d never show anyone else the pictures and sealed his fate. She’d demand he’d delete them and at this point he might have had to.

"Dinner." Belle’s words weren’t a request they were damn near a demand, and Gold’s eyes shot to her.

"Pardon?" He choked, not expecting this at all.

"You owe me dinner, a nice one, for all this." He could only stand there dumbstruck, pretending to consider it as if he wasn’t leaping at the chance. Her tone was softer. "Tonight?"

"Fair enough." Gold said simply, giving her a nod and a smile, a genuine smile, because this was certainly better than he ever thought it would be. "Until tonight, Miss French."

"Until tonight." She agreed, and as he limped out and left Belle to the library he went about collecting the rest of his rent feeling a tad drained and wondering where any of that had even came from.

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
